Carol Himmelfarb-Richardson
Carol Himmelfarb-Richardson 'is the mother of Sarah Lynn and a minor, recurring character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]]. She is first seen in ''Prickly-Muffin'', in [[Season 1|'''Season 1]]. Personality Carol is portrayed as a stereotypical mother of a young child actress. She is shown to be selfish, abusive, and controlling, as she forced her daughter into a career as an actress against her wishes. While Carol did at first appear to genuinely grieve for Sarah Lynn following her death, a brief scene in Nice While It Lasted suggests that she is only pretending to be devastated by the loss of her daughter for the cameras, suggesting that she only cares about fame. Physical Appearance Carol '''is a human woman with tan skin and blonde hair, and pink eyeshadow and lipstick. She is shown in the late '''1980s-early 1990s with a grey tank top, blue jeans with a grey belt, and pink high heels. She is considerably overweight. When she is seen in the mid-2010s-2020 she has become quite overweight, has wrinkles under her eyes, a mole next to her left eye, and has her hair in a messy bun. She wears an identical tank top to her previous one, blue jeans that are distressed at the knees with a pink belt, pink flats, and a grey hoodie. Background Season 1 Season 6 In ''A Horse Walks into a Rehab'', ''the episode starts with a flashback, which shows the circumstances surrounding Sarah Lynn's death. BoJack's voice is heard, calling out Sarah Lynn's name twice. He is then seen standing outside the planetarium. A stretcher is being wheeled into an ambulance. BoJack then heads over to the hospital where he tells Sarah Lynn's mother, Carol and stepfather he got a phone call from Sarah Lynn and she sounded a little off. He then says he found Sarah Lynn passed out, and called an ambulance, but he was too late. Carol then says it's all her fault, and she's a terrible mother. Her husband tries to comfort her, saying no one is at fault, as they walk away. In [[A Quick One, While He's Away|''A Quick One, While He's Away]], At the Hollywoo Reporter, Paige Sinclair who is a star reporter announces she is quitting, as she is getting married and feels the newsroom is no place for a domesticated woman. Another reporter, Maximillian Banks reveals Sarah Lynn's mother Carol Himmelfarb-Richardson keeps calling the publication to get information about the details surrounding her daughter's death. This gets the attention of Paige, who decides to investigate it further. The Editor-In-Chief tells her there is no story, just an open-and-shut case about a pop star who overdosed. Paige replies that the case is all the better for opening and shutting. She then calls her husband-to-be and postpones the wedding to investigate the case. Later at Elefante, Carol is telling Maxillian and Paige that she doesn't understand why her daughter would start using again. Paige asks if she suspects foul-play. Carol then plays the voicemail on her phone from Sarah Lynn, a month before she died: Sarah Lynn says she's making amends with someone else and sarcastically apologizes for being such a disappointment and gives examples of never being good enough for her mother. Carol calls her daughter an angel, doesn't pick up on the sarcasm, and says Sarah Lynn just wanted her mother to be happy. The reporters point out Sarah Lynn mentioned a "we" at the beginning of the recording: who's the other person? Quotes: ''Sarah Lynn: BoJack, where did you go to college?'' Carol: Don't bother him, honey. ---- ''BoJack: Oh, it's no problem.'' Carol: Honey, college is for ugly people who can't tap dance. ---- ''Sarah Lynn: I want to be an architect.'' Carol: Sweetheart, Mommy didn't do what Mommy did to that Star Search producer so that you could be an architect. ---- Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Stub Category:Unnamed characters